Kirby's Epic Yarn
Kirby's Epic Yarn is a new Kirby installment for the Wii. It is the first Kirby platformer to hit a home console since the Nintendo 64's Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It was first uncovered at E3 on June 15, 2010. Inspired by a commericial for Kirby's Adventure from almost two decades ago,Nintendo Videos at Gamescom - Wii Feature at IGN the game's overall design is vastly different from Kirby's other appearances. The animation style is meant to look like everything is a yarn outline with minor details such as facial features. The layout of the worlds and levels is scrapbook-like with simple pieces of fabric such as cloth and felt. Many of the enemies are also made up cloth, felt, and pipe cleaners. Kirby also appears to have new abilities such as turning into a giant Kirby-like tank, swinging across gaps, and grabbing enemies with a strand of yarn. Beads are hidden throughout the levels for players to collect, along with other hidden items concealed in Treasure Chests, with every level having three chests.Official Nintendo E3 site Another key feature in the game is that Kirby has lost the ability to inhale, as the air goes right through his new body. Instead, Kirby can create a whip-like object using yarn that he uses to wrap around enemies. The enemy will turn into a ball of yarn which Kirby can carry and throw at other enemies to defeat them or grab items. Kirby can also use this ability to pull down scenery such as walls to progress or scrunch up the scenery to make gaps shorter so that he can jump across them (as he can no longer puff up and float). There is also a multiplayer feature, which allows the second player to control Prince Fluff, the prince of Patch Land, who is similar in appearance to Kirby.Game Informer Of note is that this game is the first game since Kirby's Avalanche, which is dubiously canon, to feature Kirby speaking during cutscenes, making it the first main series game to do so and possibly the first canonical game. Plot The story begins when Kirby is somehow sucked into a world within a magic sock. A sorcerer named Yin-Yarn is running amok in Dream Land, turning everything, citizens included, into yarn, drawing the attention of Dream Land's hero, Kirby. When Kirby encounters this sorcerer, he attempts to eat the Maxim Tomato from the top of Yin-Yarn's head, angering the latter and causing him to suck Kirby into a sock around his neck, inside of which is a world called Patch Land. Upon entering Patch Land, Kirby encounters Prince Fluff, who is being chased by a monster. When Kirby attempts to suck up the monster, he finds that the air goes right through his yarn-based body. However, he quickly realizes that the tomato he ate wasn't a Maxim tomato, but a Metamato, which has given him the power to transform. Forced to come up with a different strategy, Kirby transforms into a car and escapes with Prince Fluff. Later on, once Kirby has gotten a better handle on his new body's abilities, a monster tries to eat Prince Fluff. Kirby defeats the monster and obtains a piece of yarn that allows him to stitch the world back together. As it turns out, Yin-Yarn split Patch Land into seven parts. Kirby and Prince Fluff set out to retrieve the 7 magic pieces of yarn that will help them put the whole world back together in its normal form. Quilty Square In the game, there is an area called Quilty Square. Here, the player can access Kirby's Pad and decorate it with items found throughout the adventure. But beyond just setting up furniture, the player could also choose to upholster it with unlocked fabrics with a surprising amount of customization, such as changing the angle and size at which it is applied. As shown in a Japanese trailer of the game, Kirby can also purchase furniture from what seems to be a shopkeeper. Both Kirby and Prince Fluff can venture through the house with their choice of furniture and fabric. There are also what seems to be neighbors in Patch Land. Some of the neighbors help Kirby out by letting him play games. This is what Zeke and Beadrix are for. Kirby can also help Dom Woole manage his appartments. Characters *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Yin-Yarn *King Dedede Go Nintendo *Meta Knight *Dom Woole *Angie *Zeke *Beadrix Transformations Kirby has lost both the ability to inhale and the ability to fly, but he has a variety of forms he can transform into.Giant BombDestructoid Demo *Car - Double-tap left or right on the Wii Remote's Control Pad. This form allows Kirby to travel faster, as well as making him jump higher and farther. *Pendulum - Press the 1 button to latch onto a grey button with a red X. This form allows Kirby to reach higher places and new areas. *Parachute - While falling down, double tap the 2 button to have Kirby turn into a parachute. This form allows him to slowly fall down. *2 Ton Kirby - While Kirby is in the air, the player must press down on the D-Pad while holding the 2 button. This form allows Kirby to break bricks that he normally couldn't break. *Dolphin - To get some serious speed in the water, Kirby can become this. It can also jump through hoops, swim up waterfalls and bounce beads on its nose. *Tankbot - Kirby becomes this once he picks up a certain powerup. It can hover, has light-up eyes, and can shoot Missiles. When there are 2 players it has a boxing glove as well, and it seems that, instead of piloting the tankbot, Kirby becomes the tankbot while Prince Fluff pilots it. *Off-Roader - allows Kirby to travel faster and break through blocks. *Submarine - Kirby automatically transforms into this when he enters water. *Saucer - Kirby is in a UFO that is able to abduct enemies. When enough enemies are abducted, he can blast out an attack destroying everything on screen. *Spin Boarder - Kirby can surf and jump while doing so. He can grab a pair of wings for a short time that increase his jump height. *Digger - Kirby can dig sections of the ground that look like cotton. It can also destroy crystals in front of doorways, allowing him to enter *Fire Engine - Kirby can put out fire enemies when he is in this form. *String - Kirby can slide through small gaps. *Rocket - Kirby can destroy enemies by shooting stars at them and fly around in rocket form in a similar manner to Space Invaders. *Train - Kirby can travel on train tracks that lead him to new areas. The tracks are drawn by the player. *Ice Skate - Kirby can slide along ice and ramps at high speeds. *Starship - Virtually identical to its appearance in Kirby Super Star and Ultra, as well as being like the Rocket, although, unlike the Rocket, Kirby fires across the screen horizontally instead of vertically. Controls The game is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. *Directional Pad (D-Pad): Move *Home Button: Pause. *1 Button: Use yarn whip. *2 Button: Jump *A Button: Call Angie *B Button: Enemies *Scarfy *Flamer *Waddle Dee (regular, balloon, spear-wielding, bow and arrow wielding, missile-throwing, and dune buggy-driving) *Waddle Doo *Bomber *Bronto Burt *Blippers *Chilly *Gordo *Bandages (mummy creature) *Bandannachis (parrot-like creature) *Tubbies (green insect creature) *Volcano (volcanic enemy) *Monkey Doo (monkey-like Waddle Doo) *Master Pink (similar in appearance to Master Green) *Button Fly (a green bug) *Unknown Ghost-like enemy *Unknown Caterpillar Enemy *Unknown Swordsman, Cube, Cyclops Enemy *Giant Angler Fish-Type monster (possibly a Mini-Boss or Boss) *Unknown Sword Fish-like Enemy Bosses *Fangora *Hot Wings **Enemies that resemble Burnis that helps the boss *Squashini *Stylocto *Whispy Woods *Kracko *Meta Knight *King Dedede (Brainwashed) *Yin-Yarn Levels *Grass Land **Big Bean Vine **Fangora Boss Battle **Fountain Gardens **Flower Fields **Rainbow Falls **Mole Hole **Weird Woods *Hot Land **Pyramid Sands **Lava Landing **Temper Temple **Cool Cave **Dino Jungle **At least one unknown level *Treat Land **Toy Tracks **Dark Manor **At least five unknown levels *Water Land **At least six unknown levels *Snow Land **At least six unknown levels *Space Land **At least six unknown levels *Dream Land Reception The full audience reaction is unknown, obviously, as the game has not come out yet, but audiences generally enjoyed the game at E3. 1up.com named Kirby's Epic Yarn the best game of E3 for Wii 1up.com and GameSpot named it both the best Wii game and best game overall at E3. GameSpot's Best Game of E3GameSpot's Best Wii Game of E3 GameTrailers.com awarded it the best graphics of E3 for 2010.GameTrailer's Best E3 Awards 2010 Best Graphics Artwork File:Kirby_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby File:Prince_Fluff.jpg|Prince Fluff File:Prince Fluff Walk.png|Prince Fluff walking File:KEY_Kirby_Form_1.jpg|Zeke File:KEY_Kirby_Form_2.jpg|Beadrix File:KEY_Enemy.jpg|Dom Woole File:Epic_Yarn_Art.png|Kirby, using his signature move File:KEY_Whip.jpg|Kirby using his signature whip File:KEY_Crouch.jpg|Kirby crouching down File:KEY_Angel.jpg|Angie saving Kirby File:KEY_Throw.jpg|Kirby throwing an enemy File:KEY_Zipper.jpg|Kirby unzipping a zipper File:KEY_Kirby2.jpg|Kirby holding an enemy File:KEY_Ladder.jpg|Kirby climbing a ladder File:KEY_Kirby_Whip.jpg|Kirby defeating a Waddle Dee File:Robot_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Tank bot form File:KEY_DrillForm.jpg|Kirby in his Digger form File:KEY_SurfForm.jpg|Kirby in his Spin Boarder form File:UFO_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Saucer form File:KEY_FireEngineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form File:KEY_DuneBuggyForm.jpg|Kirby in his Off-Roader form File:KEY_TrainForm.jpg|Kirby in his Train form File:KEY_Rocket.jpg|Kirby in his Rocket form File:Dolphin_Epic_Art.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form File:Yoyo_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Pendulum form File:KEY_TopForm.jpg|Kirby in his Top form File:KEY_WeightForm.jpg|Kirby in his 2 Ton Kirby form File:KEY_ParachuteForm.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form File:KEY_SubmarineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Submarine form File:KEY Waddle Dee.png|A Waddle Dee File:KEY Waddle Doo.png|A Waddle Doo File:KEY Snail.png|An unnamed snail enemy File:KEY Enemy.png|An unnamed enemy, possibly the result of yarn whipping a Bandage. File:KEY SpikeEnemy.png|An unnamed spiked enemy File:KEY Pirate.png|An unnamed pirate-like enemy File:KEY_Blipper.jpg|A Blipper File:KEY_Bronto_Burt.jpg|A Bronto Burt File:KEY Tubby.png|A Tubby File:Fangora.jpg|Fangora File:KEY Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight File:KEY_Dedede.jpg|King Dedede File:Yin_Yarn.jpg|Yin-Yarn Yarn Kirby.gif|The japanese logo Gallery Kirby's Epic Yarn title.jpg|The E3 title screen. KEY Screenshot3.jpg|Multiple forms of Kirby. Meta String.jpg|A Waddle Doo and Meta Knight. Kirby Epic Yarn.jpg|Kirby clinging onto a pterodactyl monster. Epic_Yarn_7.png|Kirby and Hot Wings. KEY Screenshot2.jpg|Kirby in Tank form with Prince Fluff. KEY Screenshot4.jpg|Kirby abducts a Spear Waddle Dee in UFO form. File:Epic_Yarn_1.png|Kirby holding a Waddle Dee. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.png|Kirby encounters a Monkey Doo. File:Epic_Yarn_2.png|Kirby lassos a Waddle Dee. File:Epic_Yarn_3.png|Kirby in his Yo-Yo form. File:Epic_Yarn_4.png|Kirby in his Parachute form. File:Epic_Yarn_5.png|Kirby with Prince Fluff. File:Epic_Yarn_8.png|Kirby in his Top form, spinning Fangora's weak spot. File:Epic_Yarn_9.png|Kirby encounters a Tubby. File:Epic_Yarn_6.png|One of UFO Kirby's abilities. Kirbys Epic Yarn 2.png|Off-Road Vehicle Kirby. Kirbys Epic Yarn 1.png|Kirby in his form of a Submarine. Epic_yarn_2.jpg|Kirby in a volcano-like area. Epic_yarn_1.jpg|Kirby annhilates a Bandannachi. Kirbys Epic Yarn 9.png|Kirby in his Top form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 13.png|Kirby skating on a board. Kirbys Epic Yarn 8.png|Kirby in his Weight form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 5.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form with Master Pinks. Kirbys Epic Yarn 11.png|Kirby uncovering something. Kirbys Epic Yarn 15.PNG|Kirby and a Tubby, which is blocking the door. Kirbys Epic Yarn 19.jpg|A darkness setting of the adventure. Kirbys Epic Yarn 16.jpg|A Waddle Dee being lassoed by Kirby in Dino Jungle Kirbys Epic Yarn 20.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form in Treat Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 26.jpg|UFO Kirby unleashing a powerful attack. Kirbys Epic Yarn 25.jpg|A strange toy-filled level. Kirbys Epic Yarn 22.jpg|Kirby opening a Treasure Chest in the rain. Kirbys Epic Yarn 21.jpg|Kirby aboard a ship. Kirbys Epic Yarn 24.jpg|Kirby in his Top form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.jpg|A giant tree of yarn towers over Kirby in a forest area. Kirbys Epic Yarn 32.jpg|Kirby fighting against Stylocto Kirbys Epic Yarn 29.jpg|Kirby on the level selection screen of Hot Land. Kirbys Epic Yarn 37.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in a dark mansion-like area. Kirbys Epic Yarn 33.jpg|Car Kirby in a strange piano-themed area. Kirbys Epic Yarn 31.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in a desert area. Kirbys Epic Yarn 30.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form. kirby915-610c.jpg|Prince Fluff demonstrating the unzipping mechanic in the fabric universe of the game. Kirbys Epic Yarn 38.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Dino Jungle. Kirbys Epic Yarn 36.jpg|Off-Road Vehicle Kirby and a Buggy Dee. Kirbys Epic Yarn 18.jpg|Kirby fighting King Dedede. Kirby's Epic Yarn 52.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff fighting King Dedede. Meta yarn battle.jpg|Kirby faces off against a brainwashed Meta Knight. Kirby's Epic Yarn 44.jpg|Kirby in Snow Land with Chillys. Kirby's Epic Yarn 41.jpg|Kirby using his yarn whip. Kirby's Epic Yarn 43.jpg|Kirby and the Giant Angler Fish-type monster. Kirby's Epic Yarn 46.jpg|Kirby in a beach area. Kirby's Epic Yarn 48.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff Parachuting. Kirby's Epic Yarn 45.jpg|Kirby in his Ice Skate form. Kirby's Epic Yarn 50.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in a machine-like area. Kirby's Epic Yarn 51.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in their Rocket forms. Kirby's Epic Yarn 42.jpg|Kirby in a Jungle like area. Kirby's Epic Yarn 47.jpg|Kirby in his Dolphin form, about to jump through a hoop. Kirby's Epic Yarn 53.jpg|Kirby in Snow Land in his car form Trivia *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' appears to show similarities to Yoshi's Story. The main style of the games appear to have crafting materials for graphics in many of the early levels and Epic Yarn and Yoshi's Story are the first games of their respective series to go onto the current generation console. *This will be the first game since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards that Kirby's voice will be heard on a current generation console outside of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *The plot appears to follow a similar premise to that of Kirby: Canvas Curse, with Kirby being transfigured by the villain into another form, which changes the way he is controlled. This is compounded by the fact that Yin-Yarn bears a striking resemblance to the villain of Canvas Curse, Drawcia. *Meta Knight's mask does not fall off when defeated. *This is the first Kirby game to have a narration as well as captions. References |es = |ja = 毛糸のカービィ }} Category:Games *